entertainment_trainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairbanks Morse, C Liner
General Info Power Type: Diesel Electric Builder: Fairbanks-Morse Built date: March 1950 to February 1955 Total produced: 99 (USA), 66 (Canada) Configuration: Bo-Co/ Four and Six Axle Wheel Trucks. History The Consolidated line, or C-line, was a series of diesel-electric railway locomotive designs produced by Fairbanks-Morse and its Canadian licensee, the Canadian Locomotive Company. Individual locomotives in this series were commonly referred to as “C-liners”. A combined total of 165 units (123 cab-equipped lead A units and 42 cabless booster B units) were produced by F-M and the CLC between 1950 and 1955. Info sourced from Wikipedia.org. Genesis of the C-liner Since 1932, Fairbanks-Morse had specialized in the manufacture of opposed piston diesel engines for United States Naval vessels. Not long after, the company produced a 300 hp (220 kW) 5 by 6 inches (127 mm × 152 mm) engine that saw limited use in railcar applications on the B&O, Milwaukee Road, and a few other lines. Additionally, two of the 5 × 6s were placed in an experimental center cab switcher locomotive under development by the Reading Railroad (road #87, built in 1939 by the St. Louis Car Company, or SLCC, and scrapped in 1953). A 5 x 6 powered the plant switcher at F-M's Beloit, Wisconsin manufacturing facility. In 1939, the SLCC placed F-M 800 hp (600 kW) 8 by 10 inches (203 mm × 254 mm) engines in six streamlined railcars, which are known today as the FM OP800. In 1944, F-M began production of its own 1,000-horsepower (0.75 MW) yard switcher, the H-10-44. Milwaukee Road #760 (originally delivered as #1802), the first Fairbanks-Morse locomotive constructed in their own plant, is now preserved and on display at the Illinois Railway Museum. F-M had yet to produce a railroad road locomotive, or any locomotive prior to the 1944 switcher which was built several years after its conception; all other locomotive producers, except for General Motors (and a few others who manufactured small industrial locomotives), were forced by the government to continue to build reciprocating steam locomotives during much of the war. All national locomotive production was subject to strict wartime restrictions regarding the number and type of railroad-related products they could manufacture (the U.S. Government in the name of the Navy commandeered all F-M O-P production well into 1944). Following World War II, North American railways began phasing out their aging steam locomotives and sought to replace them with state-of-the-art diesel locomotives at an ever-increasing rate due to the impossible economics of steam propulsion. Fairbanks-Morse, along with its competing firms, sought to capitalize on this new market opportunity. In December 1945 F-M produced its first streamlined, cab/carbody dual service diesel locomotive as direct competition to such models as the ALCO PA and EMD E-unit. Assembly of the 2,000 horsepower (1.49 MW) unit, which was mounted on an A1A-A1A wheelset, was subcontracted out to General Electric due to lack of space at F-M's Wisconsin plant. GE built the locomotives at its Erie, Pennsylvania facility, thereby giving rise to the name “Erie-built”. F-M retained the services of renowned industrial designer Raymond Loewy to create a visually impressive carbody for the Erie-built. The line was only moderately successful, as a total of 82 cab and 28 booster units was sold through 1949, when production was ended. A nine-month strike by the Beloit, WI shop forces right at the beginning doomed the project. The Erie-built’s successor was to be manufactured in Beloit and designed from the ground up; the result of this effort was the Consolidated line, which debuted in January 1950. Info sourced from Wikipedia.org. C-liner models C-liners took many of their design cues from the Erie-builts, and appeared in the F-M catalogue with a variety of options. All of the designs were based on a common 56 ft 3 in (17.15 m) carbody, but the customer could choose cab or booster units equipped with 1,600 hp (1.19 MW), 2,000 hp (1.49 MW), or 2,400 hp (1,800 kW) opposed piston engine prime movers. Each option was also offered in both passenger and freight configurations. All freight units, and the CLC-built Model CPA/B-16-4 were designed with a B-B wheel arrangement, while passenger units (in addition to having different gearing) featured an unusual B-A1A wheel configuration, as the rear truck required an extra unpowered axle to help distribute the weight of the steam generator. Most C-liners were fitted out with electrical generators and traction motors manufactured by Westinghouse Electric. However, the last C-liners built by CLC for Canadian National Railways (CPA-16-5 #6700–6705 and CPB-16-5 #6800–6805) had General Electric equipment and lacked dynamic brakes. Info sourced from Wikipedia.org. Failure in the marketplace Orders for the C-liners were initially received from the New York Central, followed by the Long Island Rail Road, the Pennsylvania Railroad, the Milwaukee Road and the New Haven. Orders to the Canadian Locomotive Company were also forthcoming in Canada from the Canadian Pacific and Canadian National railways. However, accounts of mechanical unreliability and poor technical support soon began to emerge. It quickly became apparent that the 2,400 hp (1,800 kW) Westinghouse generators were prone to failure, and the F-M prime movers initially suffered from relatively poor piston life, usually due to cooling problems, and proved difficult to maintain. Moreover, railroads were quickly moving away from cab unit designs, and standardizing on road-switcher designs, as offered by the competition in the form of the EMD GP7 or the ALCO RS-3 and even the Baldwin DRS-4-4-1500. By 1952, orders had dried up in the United States, with a total production run of only 99 units. The units proved relatively more popular in Canada, particularly with the CPR, and orders continued there until 1955. Several variants were only ever produced by the Canadian Locomotive Company, and Canadian roads accepted a total of 66 units. However, Westinghouse had announced in 1953 that it was leaving the locomotive equipment market, in part because of the generator reliability issues in the F-M units. This development made continuing production of the C-liners impractical without a redesign, and since marketplace acceptance was already marginal, the decision was made to end production. With the Train Master series, F-M continued production of their own road-switcher designs, but these also ultimately proved unsuccessful in the marketplace and Fairbanks-Morse departed the locomotive market. Info sourced from Wikipedia.org. Trivia A Fairbanks Morse, C Liner featured on the movie poster created for the made for tv movie, "Atomic Train" (1999),dispite not appearing in the actual movie. Original owners Baltimore and Ohio Railroad Canadian National Railway Canadian Pacific Railway Milwaukee Road New Haven Railway New York Central Railroad Pennsylvania Railroad New owners Appearences TV Shows Movies Atomic Train (1999) - Movie poster only, not featured in the actual movie. Image Gallery FM C Liner on poster.png|Fairbanks Morse, C Liner. Atomic Train (1999). Movie poster only, not featured in the actual movie. External Links Wikipedia.org Category:Cowl unit Diesel locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Locomotives built by Fairbanks Morse Category:Locomotive Classes Category:Diesel Locomotive Classes Category:Freight Locomotives Category:Freight Diesel Locomotives Category:Passenger Locomotives Category:Passenger Diesel Locomotives